Put It Behind You
by Not So Gallant Gallade
Summary: A oneshot that stemmed from four words: 'Cubone In The Cupboard.' For Korona Karyuudo, for making me write this. xD


His Cubone. His only partner. His only true friend, the only one who would stay by his side day and night, hot and cold, life and death.

Only now does he realize just how great his little guy is.

He used to think he was some cowardly little creature, the way he would climb into the cupboard and just sit. The Cubone would occasionally go into a moaning fit, the groans and grumbles echoing through the cabinetry, through the house, through his eardrums.

* * *

><p>The Cubone's mother passed, a long time ago, another evanescent soul sucked into the abyss by time and nature, that evil duo that just did whatever they pleased, laughing at mortality, their favorite puppet.<p>

But time doesn't heal all wounds, and this is proof. She still haunts him, wonders why she had to go so early, why she couldn't have been there one last time to comfort her son.

And he receives every regretful thought.

* * *

><p>Today the little Cubone, in all his grieving timidity, finds solace, however big he makes it.<p>

It starts with a visitor, an old chap, a friend from college. He's gone on to the high life, but he likes to think he stays humble to his roots.

Which is why he's here to rub it in this young man's face that he turned out better. Because that's what friends do.

The young man, his name is Colt, he says "Sure, sit down, whatever." He doesn't want this encounter, doesn't want this asshole in here, doesn't want to be reminded of his loneliness.

"Alrighty. Hey, want me to grab a beer or two?" the man asks his little buddy, the guy who just didn't have what it took to make it big like him. It's the least he can do.

"Uh, you get one for yourself, I'll get some orange juice," he replies, passively. It's not like he can just kick the guy out.

Well, he could, but he likes to think he has manners.

The asshole makes his way to the fridge, grabs the last beer, then shrugs and takes out the carton of orange juice as well.

"I never did understand your aversion to beer…" he mumbles, now needing a cup for the poor guy in the living room.

He opens the first cabinet door, nothing doing. The second one is completely empty, save for a cobweb.

He opens the third cabinet door.

* * *

><p>He just wants his mom. He just wants to rid himself of this isolation.<p>

The door next to him opens.

"Who the hell…?" he thinks.

The door in front of him opens.

"Leave me the heck alone!" he shouts.

The irony of this statement is not lost on him.

* * *

><p>"CUBONE!" it shouts, full of fire and ice and daggers, all directed at him.<p>

"Agh!" he yelps, jumping back in startlement.

"Bone Cubone!"

The thing clubs his knee, and down in a heap he goes. The Cubone climbs back up, ready to resume his grieving. As the cupboard door closes, a different moaning echoes throughout the house.

"Goddammit!" the guy exclaims, trying to get up. His beer has tumbled across the floor, but the can remains closed.

With a huff, he staggers to his feet. Curses come out of his mouth like they can be controlled with a remote, though they come under his breath.

And he limps right out the door, not wanting another second in this Arceus-forsaken house.

And Colt is just sitting there.

And Colt smiles.

And Colt gets up and walks over to his Cubone, his sulky little friend, as he makes it onto the counter.

And Colt gives him a hug.

* * *

><p>He remembers how his mother always used to handle humans, with that trusty club of hers.<p>

It was almost like in memoriam, the way he bashed the human there. It felt like pain and sorrow and grief and everything those included.

To the man, it was just pain.

His work done, he turns around. He feels like grief, wants to let it spill out, wants the confines of the cupboard to contain his agony.

And as he gets up to the counter, he becomes trapped in the confines of something else entirely.

Colt's arms.

"Wh-what is this…?" he asks himself, though he expects no answer.

But as his back is stroked and he's held tight to his owner's chest, he feels something so agonizingly familiar, so foreign for so long now.

He feels loved.

As a tear rolls down his cheek, then his skull, then plummets to the cold tile below, he hugs Colt back, the best that his arms will let him.

* * *

><p><em>So, this was quite random. <em>

_No duh._

_But this did come along because of a funny story._

_So, I was on a dA chatroom, and I saw a guy spell 'cupboard' atrociously. I believe he spelled it cubored._

_Yeah, I was questioning that too._

_So I'm talking with my friend, whom you all know as Korona Karyuudo on here (but I know her real name muahahahahaaaa), one thing leads to another and she randomly thinks of 'Cubone in the cupboard.'_

_We keep talking, and we both agree that it's quite funny, and today I actually decided to start writing. I had a real tough time starting, and I had to edit a lot of the beginning because at that point I still didn't know what exactly I was writing, and then it just came to me._

_This ended up shorter than I thought it would be, but I thought the ending was great right then and there._

_So, thanks for reading this random oneshot, and... review. And check out KK's stories and all that._

_Also, random note: The title stems from a Keane song of the same name, from their best album, 'Under The Iron Sea.' Yes.  
><em>

_*goes back to listening to Fujiya & Miyagi and The Bravery*_


End file.
